Another Rose
by RainInTheSun
Summary: Rose has a twin that Janine and Abe kept a secrect. What happens when Rose and everyone else finds out about her? Some pretty cazy stuff that's what!Please R&R. Full sum inside.Enjoy:
1. Summary

**Summary**

**Okay I know this doesn't make much sense and the whole 'Rose has a twin' thing is a little over done but I couldn't stop thinking about this since it hit me.**

**So here are my thoughts...**

** Okay if you've ever seen 'The Parent Trap' you would be able to recognize the whole one parent takes one kid the other takes the other thing, and that is what I think would make a cool story. Rose has a twin that she was separated from at birth because Abe kept her while Janine took Rose, and then sent her off to the Academy. Mean while Abe took care of his other daughter, Alexandria {Alex.} Giving her a private Guardian tutor, who, has turned her into a regular badass dhampir. **

** After eighteen years of separation Rose and Alex will come face-to-face. What will everyone think of Alex and her attitude that is so similar to Rose's? Not to mention the fact that they are identical twins.**

**Set: After Spirit Bound, but the queen didn't die. They are all living at court {Even Dimitri, who STILL refuses to even speak to Rose} and Rose was FINALLY named Lissa's Guardian, after all of that boring paper work she had to do :) Lissa and Christian {Whose Guardian is Eddie after some much needed talking/maybe a wee bit of compulsion to Queen Tatiana} are back together. Rose and Lissa are now attending Lehigh and are about to start their winter break. **

**I think that covers everything, but if you have any questions review and I'll be happy to answer you :) Happy Reading and now on the story!**


	2. Chapter 1 Back to Court

**AN: Okay so here is chapter 1 of this crazy random idea of mine so please, review and tell me what you really think. I don't wanna just be writing and posting if no one cares enough to review. But on a happier note, I'm almost done with chapter six of ****It's Not for the Best ****and I'm finally working on chapter two of ****Another Random Conversation **** which is gonna be truth or dare, so please send me some truth's and dare's as I'm not very good with them… so yeah, here's chapter one, please read, enjoy, review !:)**

Another Rose Chapter 1

Rose's Point of View

Beep. Beep. Beep. …

_Stupid alarm _I thought as I rolled over so that I could make the thing shut up. Looking at the clock I decided that I should just get up and get ready as I had to be at Lissa's in thirty minuets. I jumped up and ran to the shower and took what had to be the quickest shower on record. A fifteen minuet shower. As soon as I was out I hurriedly dried off and threw on my white shirt and black pants guarding outfit. I did a quick hair dry job and put my hair up in a sloppy bun. I finished my look with a little lip gloss, and I was off.

On my way to Lissa's dorm I grabbed a doughnut from the campus coffee shop and ate on the run. When I arrived I was only ten minuets late, but my guarding partner, Guardian Dunkle was okay with that, we had a deal. He worked later in the morning, and I worked later at night, that way we both got to sleep in a little bit. Well at last on the weekends, throughout the week we both had to go to classes with Lissa, but today was Saturday, so we were going back to court.

I walked in without knocking, to find Lissa on the phone with someone and Dunkle standing silently in the kitchen. I nodded to him and he went to get the car ready so, that we could leave. I took his spot in the kitchen and waited for Lissa to finish her call. As soon as she hung up, she turned to me and started talking.

"Rose! Guess who that was? Christian! He wants to go out to diner tonight." She gushed. I could feel her excitement through the bond. Christian and her had a rough spot and were finally getting back to normal. Although this time they were taking it slower. Of course that probably had something to do with the fact that Lissa was away at school, and Christian stayed at court, trying to start his own offensive magic class for the Moroi at the court. Although I had a feeling that the 'slower' relationship thing was about to come to an abrupt end, much to my disappointment, because today started the first of our winter break. A whole month of no school, too bad high school wasn't this fun. I also had a sinking feeling that I was going to have to deal with their romantic escapades the whole break, because they were planning on spending Christmas and New Years together.

I on the other hand actually had other plans this Christmas; I was spending the holidays with my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. We had been together since about a month before I graduated from St. Vlad's.

"That's great, Liss," I said trying to be enthusiastic, but the truth was that I didn't want to chaperone their little rendezvous.

She gave me a one of her looks, this one was her, 'why aren't you as happy as me' look, or well that's what I call it. "Rose, you _do_ realize that you are off duty as soon as we get to the court right?"

"Really?" I asked, brightening_. Yes! I don't have to watch the __**love**__ birds!_ I thought taking on a new outlook. I smiled at her, a genuine one that I don't use often anymore. She nodded and we continued our conversation until I heard Dunkle honk the horn, signaling that it was time to go. Lissa and I got our stuff and, after locking the door, went to get in the car. We had a black SUV that we used to go from here to court and back. I personally would have liked something sleeker and possibly sporty, but we take what we can get. The trip seemed shorter today, but I guess that was because we all couldn't wait to start our vacation, and we made it to court in what seemed like one hour instead of three and a half. We pulled up to the gate and after the guards made sure we were who we said, they let us pass. We parked and after I had a quick word with Guardian Dunkle about guarding times, I went off to find Adrian and truly start my winter break.


End file.
